


Бесполезное право

by Fuurin444, K_Project_team



Series: К пятилетию канона [50]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team
Summary: Внеконкурс.





	Бесполезное право

**Author's Note:**

> Внеконкурс.

«Тот, кто был брошен, тоже имеет право покинуть тех, кто его оставил», — говорит Мунаката и младенцу, и Фушими одновременно, потому что это правда, и она равно справедлива в отношении обоих. Но ребёнку нужна мать, и он хочет к ней вернуться. Чувство, которое пока даже нельзя назвать любовью — оно глубже, чем инстинкт, важнее, чем предательство. Третий офицер не комментирует: в его жизни всё слишком сложно, а Сарухико точно не из тех, кто делится чувствами с друзьями и тем более — с коллегами.

Факт галлюцинаций с до боли знакомым голосом, помимо возможного расстройства психики, доказывает лишь то, что Синий король ничем не лучше прочих смертных: разумнее было бы забыть, но… Рейши все еще хочет слышать того, кто покинул не его.


End file.
